Blood Stained Tears
by ItsUrGirlZzz
Summary: Veronica Adams, or should I say Veronica Gilbert wakes up to another day, only it's not average. Soon to discover she has landed in the one and only TV show 'The Vampire Diaries'. You see, most books carry girls with warm hearts and the intent to help but Veronica isn't, she isn't afraid to be blunt, manipulate and hurt, either way this will be one hell of a ride.
1. Chapter 1: Just The Beginning

Dear Diary,

You know what sucks? My life. Yeah, it's like it knows exactly how to push my buttons, how to play with my emotions and ruin all chances of happiness. Dark, I know. You see my whole life, I was alone, I spent my childhood crying, all alone on the streets. I cried, and cried until one day the tears just stopped. It didn't hurt anymore, I still remember the exact moment it happened, like it was just yesterday. I stopped crying and instead I turned my pain into anger. Anger and courage, you know that tingly feeling you get every time you're nervous, well it stopped too. It was as if my body had run out of tears. It was as if my emotions just stopped. So let me tell you this, I am a bitch, I truly am. I can tell you this, if you were a human being and you'd met me then you'd understand how I really am the most negative person around. I am no sweetheart, no little girl waiting for her parents to return. I manipulate, I do whatever it takes and I don't hesitate and before you get your panties in a bunch, don't worry I haven't murdered anyone, raped or kidnapped anyone…. I think. I've had a past, and I let it control me, and to be honest I'm proud it does because it reminds me of who I truly am, it shows me that no one can be trusted. The world is a cruel, cruel place my friends. So if you ever decide to make me a piece in your little pathetic game, don't be surprised if I decide to f*cking play.

-Verone

CHAPTER ONE:

Picture this, I wake up to the sound of birds chirping, the sun shining, the air all warm and tingly. What a perfect day, except, my life was never perfect. Ever. I jump out of my bed, only to realize that this wasn't my bed. Wait… this isn't my bed, my room. The room looked like any average spoiled teenage brats room, I was lying in a queen bed with fluffy red covers, the walls decorated in glitter. GLITTER? If there's anything in the world that I despise its glitter. Any usual person would scream but I'm sorry to say that I am very far from usual. My screams did not echo through out this huge new room I had woken up in, no, instead I grab the nearest weapon I can find. Which is of course a baseball bat. I don't even like baseball.

Well, I don't really like anything but that's totally irrelevant. I grab the baseball and walk down the hall, I reach the end and go down the stairs. I stop dead in my tracks the moment I see a young woman in her mid-to-late 20's with a pale complexion, hazel eyes and medium-length blonde hair. Her height was about 5' 6, I should say and she had a slim, slightly athletic physique. No way, I think.

No. No. No. No.

It's just a coincidence. Just a coincidence. No way in hell is that Jenna, and I'm talkin' 'bout Jenna from The Vampire Diaries.

"Why are staring at me like that?" She asks. Her expression clearly showing confusion.

"You want some toast?" She continues talking but I just stare blankly at her.

"I'll take that as a no," she shrugs, " look I know I may have burned down the toaster once, but it was an accident. I swear, I mean… and you're still staring. Veronica Gilbert, is something wrong?"

"No way. No f*cking way. Please don't tell me that this i-," I was suddenly rudely interrupted by a young man, standing at 6' foot tall, he had a well-built form and possessed dark brown hair and eyes to match.

"Do we have any coffee?" he beams walking down the stairs. He was wearing all black. I mean literally only black.

"Why do you look like you just woke up to being killed… about 3 times." I state.  
Jeez, I couldn't say anything in last 5 minutes and now my brain decides to work.

Millions of thoughts take over my brain but I'm not going to get into any details, I don't want to you to think I'm crazy. I finally decide not to freak out and that this is probably a temporary thing. I mean the universe must have hated this show as bad as I did so clearly I'm here to make some changes. The TV show was pretty good at first, I actually enjoyed watching it, that is at least until everything began to ALWAYS revolve around Elena. Jeremy was still a little bitch. The two Salvatore brothers kept fighting about Elena, I mean what's so special about her? I'll never know.

A new adventure I suppose. I'll play along, change the story and maybe even make it all decent again.

"Coffee, I think it's somewhere in the kitchen. Somewhere over the rainbow I think it was. Oh, and Verone, could you be a bit nicer to your brother. I'm glad you're slowly turning back to your old self. It's good to see you out of your room. I hope you have a good first day back at school!" She smiles, her eyes sparkling as if she just saw the cutest puppy in the world.

It made me wanna puke.

"Jenna, don't you have to big presentation today?" I say, trying (mostly struggling) to remember everything that has happened on this show.

"Oh, crap I'm late." She unties her hair, letting in gently fall on her shoulders, bouncing up and down as she runs out of the room nearly knocking over Elena.

Elena Gilbert, she was really gorgeous. You could immediately tell that she could get any guy she wanted if she tried. I was never the type of girl to get jealous but she had everything that I didn't. The looks, the positivity, a warm heart, a world of friends who would do anything for her. I told myself that I wasn't jealous though, I got over the jealousy stage of my life in 5th grade.

"So are you ok guys?" She smiles sweetly. What bull, I already knew all the pain she was feeling, her genius idea of hiding away her feelings. How dumb.

"Don't start." Says little Gilbert before grabbing his backpack. That truly got my blood boiling. How dare he. Imma tell you this, I got anger issues.

"Don't start? Don't start?Hu? What is wrong with you? You think that just because you're-our parents died you can talk to us like that. We are your family, ok. Whether you like it or not, I don't care. We all lost someone but we don't go around doing drugs, hating everyone. Get over yourself and you best find a way to move on. It's the only way." My head was exploding, as I grabbed a piece of burned toast and walked up into 'my room'. His face was priceless, it was a mixture of anger and desperation, the look of guilt conquering his face.

I looked down only to see that I was wearing unicorn pyjamas. Unicorn Pyjamas?!

"Get it of me, AH!" I screamed throwing my clothes out the window. Opps?

I looked into my closet in the corner of my room. I couldn't find anything to fit my style but I soon just grabbed a black, lacy tank top and some jeans and a leather jacket. A pair of ankle boots and a watch to match my quick outfit and I was ready to go. I was surprised by my calmness, I usually was one to freak out but I remained quiet and calm the entire ride with Elena and Bonnie as they talked about Bonnie's psychic abilities. Just wait and see Bonnie Bennett, you have a whole lot coming for you.

I soon found out I was actually really close to Bonnie and Caroline. Bonnie was actually really supportive when she came to pick us up. She acted like nothing was wrong and I liked it that way, I'm glad not everyone is crying.

As Bonnie and Elena talked about Matt and Elena's breakup I just leaned my head against my locker, rolling my eyes. I never liked Matt, he just proved over and over how weak he was and let's not mention annoying. Speaking of annoying Caroline Forbes runs over to me and hugs me with all strength she's got, which isn't much but I'll take it. Caroline is actually ok, in the beginning she's a total whore and just unnecessarily annoying but soon turns out to be a very loyal, badass best friend.

"Oh my god V!" Caroline says, still holding on to me. It was kind of hilarious how fast she ran past Elena to hug me.

"It's _so_ good to see you." She says letting go of me, turning around to Bonnie and Elena.

"How is she? Is she good?" She asks them. Wow it's like she completely forgot about Elena.

"You know I'm here to." Elena snaps, slightly rolling her eyes. Clearly begging for attention. Same Elena as always.

"I'm _sorry_ Elena, it's just that I haven't seen V over here for so long. How are you?" She smiles.

"I'm fine, better actually." Elena replies.

"Goody, well I better run." She says looking down at her phone, practically skipping out of here.

The moment she leaves Elena immediately rolled her eyes.

"Why are we even friends with her-" before I even get the chance to fight back Tyler Lockwood runs over to me and smashes his lips on mine. The kiss is quick yet deep, his lips blending with mine, for a moment I let him, let him kiss me even though I have no idea why. That all stops the moment I push him away.

"What the hell was that?" I almost scream. His eyes immediately show remorse and pleading.

"Look, I know you said it was over but I just thought that maybe… maybe it was only because of what happened to your parents. I know it's unfair of me but I do love you." His muscular hands grab onto mine, not letting go throughout his entire speech. I didn't listen, I could only think: 'what would the real Veronica Gilbert say?'

"Tyler," I begin " It's over, I've changed, after everything I've been through you won't love the new me. I am colateral damage. So man up and let me go." I let go of his hands. I told you I was a bitch, I'm not going to let anyone in because when my time comes to leave this place It won't hurt. As I begin to walk away I hear him let out a small whimper and he soon grabs onto my hand not letting me go any further.

"How can you be so sure I can move on, you're everything to me." I almost roll my eyes before meeting his dark hazel brown eyes.

"Because Ty, I saw you with Vicki Donovan earlier and you looked happy, you already have moved on." I whisper. "You never truly cared, you never did love me other wise I would have stayed with you. I did love you, you know it's just that one day after our break up you already slept with someone else." My favourite part in breakups was the guilt tripping. I loved the look of guilt on other people's faces it gave me satisfaction. How did I know about that he slept with someone else? I didn't but it was a pretty high chance he did.

He hung his head down, looking at his feat. So I was right he did sleep with someone right after our 'break up'. Even though it wasn't real I was still furious, no one deserves to be treated like that.

"V, I-I can explain, I got really drunk and I-," he didn't get to finish his sentence because I interrupted.

"Don't even start, their is no explanation for something one has done, I had just lost the most important people in my life and instead of being their for me you just hurt me more and for that I don't think I can ever forgive you." And with that I left. I looked around but Bonnie and Elena were gone, probably giving us space.

Damn it's been one day and there's more drama than I've had in my entire life time.

All this tension is making me really wanna pee so I ran into the bathroom to do my business. (Nothing happened while I was there trust me, nothing you need to know.)

5 Minutes Later

So guess this, I finish up doing you know what and walk out of the bathroom only to see Elena and the Stefan Salvatore, perfect, just perfect.

Stefan Salvatore, my expectations were met, he was definitely the good looking type of guy, his green eyes sparkled, his hero hair shinning, his muscles visible, damn.

Elena's mouth hung wide open, I could see her drooling at the sight of him, he too seemed to pay no attention to anything but her.

"I'm Stefan." He says not taking his eyes of her, it was as if they were under some hypnosis.

"I-I'm Elena." She smiles so innocently, so sweetly, oh how heartwarming it was. You sense my sarcasm?

"I'm Verone," I rudely interrupt (as usual), " Elena's sister and I'm sorry to break up your longing gazes and eye sex but Elena and I have class." His smiles fades, and he looks absolutely shocked but only for a moment. I grab Elena and we walk to History class, she screaming in my ear 'what was that for' and 'but he was perfect'.

We walk in, sit down only to realize Stefan was walking behind us the entire time. I have to hold myself back from rolling my eyes.

Tanner, our 'wonderful' teacher just talked throughout the entire class, I didn't bother listening everything he had said I already knew. Suddenly I get a text from Bonnie

 _ **BonBon: HAWT-E STARING U.**_

I turn around only to see Stefan staring, not just staring, it was as if he were staring deep into my soul. I smirk turning around, clearly he did not expect my reaction to be like that.

I grab my stuff prepare myself to walk out the door but before I get the chance Tanner grabs me by my shoulder forcing me to sit back down.

"Oh no missy you're not going anywhere, I'm not letting you skip class again, here extra homework," he hands me about 3 different packages full of homework.

"Sorry to disappoint you Tanner but I'm not in the mood for another nap right now," I grab the homework and rip it right in front of his face. I smirk watching his eyes widen in shock, I grab my bag and begin to walk to the door.

"Miss Gilbert, before you go could atleast hand in your textbook?" He says through gritted teeth, it was as if he just lost in wrestling match.

"Sorry Mr. T, it's at home." I walk out the door, not caring who sees.

"Well what's it doing there?" He screams before I leave.

"Obviously having more fun than I am," my voice echoing throughout the hallway. Well that shut him up.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Can Be Bitter

Chapter 2: Sweet Can Be Bitter

Let me just say that I absolutely despise goody-two-shoes, girls whose life revolves around textbooks and grades. I swear I don't hold any grudges against them personally, it's just that they chose to be in my way. You can either by on my side, by my side or in my f*cking way. Elena Gilbert isn't either, she's not on my side, by my side so I guess she's in my way. I'll let her live, play along with this game, sit down and watch how she messes up every time.

Anyway, you guys remember my little bubbly outburst in class this morning right? Apparently after my little performance in History class with Mr. Tanner, everyone decided to ditch about 5 minutes after I left. I guess I lead they follow, people really need to grow some balls and stop being pushed around. This whole damn town needed a push from this sorry ass community of perfectness.

It's monday evening and I'm sitting in my little corner of this f*cking glitter monster of a room writing down a list of things I need to do this week before Damon Salvatore comes into the picture. When he finally does, things will definitely take a toll. Damon Salvatore, one of my favourite characters, for one and only reason. How hot he is.

So here's my list to save this pathetic excuse of a TV show:

 **-Give The Dumb Blonde a Vervain locket**

 **-Make sure everyone drinks vervain tea every morning (first myself)**

 **-Help Bonnie with her powers**

 **-Prevent Wolfie from becoming a Hybrid (maybe…)**

 **-Get the moonstone**

 **-Get rid of Logan Fell- maybe Matt's mother too (100% level of annoyance)**

 **-Keep Damon from killing Lexi (trust me it's the start of a beautiful friendship)**

 **-Make sure Anna (that pathetic vampire) doesn't get into the CHAMBER OF SECRETS (tomb)**

 **-Befriend Alaric (what?)**

 **-Create as many stakes as possible**

 **-Find Jonathan Gilbert's Journal**

 **-Find the Grimoire in Stefan's father's grave ( I always wanted to dig up a grave)**

 **-Stop Stefan from becoming a Ripper AGAIN**

 **-Get the stakes that have the ability to kill originals (mwahahaha)**

 **Etc…** Trust me the list goes on-

So here I am writing down all my evil plans for this world when I hear the doorbell ring, I hear Elena's hell of annoying voice scream from excitement as she opens the door to Stefan. Perfect, I was just getting bored, I need something to entertain me, let's see if I can have some fun with this.

I reach the door to see Elena and Stefan yet again awkwardly trying to converse but the tension keeping them in a passionate eye contacting stance. Well this is gonna be awkward, it's too painful to watch, so cringey. The sight of it got me wanting to run into the bathroom and puke, my upper lip curled back, letting me do a fake gag.

Ok that's enough, I do my best to stop it by coughing as loudly as I could but it they didn't notice until after a few coughs, by now they should think I'm having an asthma attack but _no_ they only notice me after 3 minutes of my coughing fit.

"Oh, hey V, didn't notice you there," Elena says, is she serious or sarcastic? I can't tell, "Well I have to grab a few stuff before we leave, wait up here will you," she skips off into the living room to grab her stuff before I can protest.

My eyes trace to the younger Salvatore after a few moments, not leaving my eyes of him, it's kind hard to leave my eyes of a mythical vampire from another dimension.

"Verone-," He begins but I cut him off abruptly, "It's Veronica actually, only my 'friends' can call me that or of course V," I bite back, hoping he can take the hint and leave me and my fake sister at peace.

"Veronica Gilbert," he smiles, then starts to think, his eyes tracing over me as If he were inspecting every detail, " you know the name Veronica is actually very powerful, it means 'bringer of victory'," he says, still staring at me.

"That's great and all but do I look like a mannequin to you? Please stop staring Mr. Stefan, it's very inappropriate," I grin watching his facial expression turn from amused to baffled, "Oh and please stop trying to suck up to me will you?"

"Why would I need to suck up to you?" He asks. Well he sure lacks logic in his brain.

"Sucking up for my approval so you can get together with Elena, I know you like her. The way you to look at each other is like I do with ice cream…. when I'm not allowed to eat it." I emphasize. For a second he looks like he were at a loss of words.

"It's not what it look like I-," I don't give him a chance to explain.

"Look buddy why you explaining it to me? I for the matter of fact don't give two shits." I explain.

"Well can I come in?" He asks, avoiding my heartfelt statement, now comes the fun part.

"Um su-," I pretend to drop my belongings as to avoid answering the question.

As if right on cue Elena screams for us to come over.

"Are you coming," I look at him, I have to literally bite my lip to hold it in from laughing. He's a vampire and vampires need to be invited in, so unless he chooses to reveal himself I can have some fun playing innocent.

"Uh," he awkwardly begins as I continue to act, "maybe I should wait out here," he pleads.

"No, it's alright, Elena specifically said to come to the kitchen."

"Well can I come in?" He asks trying to make it as least stupid sounding as possible.

"Why do you keep asking?" I say, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Um-I-well…." he starts before Elena comes back.

"Guys, didn't I tell you to come to the kitchen?" Elena enters the room giggling, "Doesn't matter now, oh by the way V, Stefan's coming to." I turn to look at him only to receive a smirk. Stefan smirking? Well that's something you don't like ever see.

* * *

Down at the Grill

We enter the 'Mystic Grill', The Mystic Grill is a restaurant, café and bar in Mystic Falls, Virginia. It is a popular hangout for teenagers and young adults in town, and all of the regular characters of The Vampire Diaries have spent time there at least once, at least I think so.

We all walk in, Elena and Stefan awkwardly 'try' holding hands although I don't know why but I can feel his gaze on me throughout the entire time. We open the door only to see Matt angrily stare at us and Bonnie not far behind him, I'm gonna go ahead and skip the part where Matt awkwardly greets Stefan with a handshake.

"Well I'm getting drunk," I say and grab a random glass of bourbon from some random guy's hand ignoring the loud 'hey' I was receiving as I gulped it all down in one go. I turn around only to see the whole squad (Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, bla bla bla) staring at me.

"What?" I shrug getting a few chuckles, " this shit hole of a day has been bad enough, let's not make it any more awkward than it already is." I do my best fake smile than grab the cue stick from Tyler smirking.

"So who's ready to get their ass beaten?" I laugh.

* * *

10 minutes later

Beyonce, one thing you should know about me is that if I ever hear Beyonce's songs I immediately dance no matter what. So after 10 minutes I have managed to turn this place into a club, after I beat everyone in a game of pool someone accidently turned on Beyonce's _Single Ladies_ so I of course jumped up and blasted it on full out. Now here I am on top of a table dancing with a bunch on other teens with a bottle of vodka in my hand. Yup, typical me.

" Move out bitch, " I scream at some random girl, pushing her out the way, watching her stumble back and fall on her tiny ass.

"I think I'm drunk" I scream.

"Elena! Oh my god where were you?" I jump on another table with some random guy, swaying my hips and grinding on him, my hair flying in all direction as he put his hands on my hips.

"Veronica Gilbert, get down here right now!" Screams my so called sister over the blasting music and neon lights.

"Hey, where did all the lights come from? They're so pretty!" Still ignoring my sister's screams and a guy's attempts to seduce my as I ran to the bar.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller! Yes this song is crap!" I scream towards my audience of useless teenagers.

"What doesn't kill me…. Had better ru-un, cause I'm coming hu-un." I scream/sing, changing lyrics as I jump onto yet another table.

"I want some apple juice," I scream, running up to the blender, Stefan following me not far behind "Hey Steffano, can *hiccup I have your phone for a second?" My drunk self says as I lean on Stefan, looking into his deep green eyes, his eyes are so pretty, and sparkly, like my shitty room but still, pretty!

"Veronica, I don-" I grab his phone anyway, "Finally some apple juice from an apple phone!" I smile, finally I was at peace. I throw the phone in the blender, press the button and start jumping up and down from joy.

"No apple juice for you, I'm taking you home," Says Stefano, my buddy, my man, why isnt even a little, tiny, bit mad?

I scream, cry, scream some more, throw a tantrum as Stefan throws me over his shoulder carrying me back into his car.

"Stefano, please, I wanna part-ey, join me?", I scream as he drives of, so far my tantrums have only earned a bunch of eye rolls.

So I do the smartest thing any drunken teenage girl does, I kiss him.

I grab him by his leather jacket and stare into his deep emerald eyes, I smirk, licking my lips and before he can react I smash my lips against his. My lips collide with his and even though the kiss is sloppy because of how many drinks I have consumed in the past 10 minutes, he doesn't seem to mind. He stops the car abruptly, and I deepen the kiss, biting his lip along the way, he kisses back, just as passionately but I stop myself and pull back. He grabs onto me, not letting me go, I can tell he doesn't want it to end. Damn, If I'm that good of a kisser when I'm drunk, I wonder what I can do when I'm sober.

"Oh, Stefan what have we done?" I grin, and lean back against my seat, not looking at him anymore. What have _I_ done? Well atleast I have the excuse of being drunk, I guess I just wanted to feel what it would be like to kiss a character out of a book. I don't get a chance to finish thinking before I fall into a deep slumber and pass out.

* * *

I wake up the next morning in my stuffy red velvet sheets, red velvet… hmm, I want cake and a foot massage from Jeremy Gilbert. Wait? What's going on with my brain. I can't remember what happened last night, it was like black spots were tattooed into my brain, last thing I remember is beating the entire grill at pool. Oh god no. I stand up only to feel like shards were poking up the back of my eyeballs, my mouth as dry as the dessert and my limbs were not responding to anything my brain was telling them to do. My stomach began to twist and turn as if it were angry with me, my head was having it's own problems, its unrelenting misery seemed like it would never go away. Yup definitely a hangover.

I stood up only to see "Baby Gilbert, what are you doing in my traitorous looking room?" I say, trying not to trip over my own feet as I walk up to him.

"Here," he says handing me a glass and some tablet, "Aspirin, it'll cure your hangover soon, worked for me, will work for you." Why the hell was this little Gilbert being so nice to me?

"What do you want punk?" I smile sheepishly, rolling my eyes as he sits down next to me.

"Actually-" he begins but I interrupt, "Wait, can you tell me what happened yesterday, I can't remember a thing, and how in the flying f*ck did I get here?" I say, drinking my water slowly.

"Well actually, that Stefan guy brought you." The moment I heard the word Stefan I immediately spit out my water, choking.

"He said something about you turning the Grill into some party and inviting over half the school, you drinking two bottles of Vodka, dancing on tables with random guys," "Well that's pretty normal, I mean I'm not that shocked." I say before he continues. "Yeah and you kinda took his Iphone 3G and threw it into the blender," He says, holding in his laughter.

"Why would I do that?" I'm not an idiot, at least I don't think so.

"Well you told him you wanted to make apple juice." he shrugs as if it were no big deal.

"Ok, ok, I need to calm down because of how genius I am, like my drunk self sure knows what she does, wait, what did you want again?"

"Look, I know I haven't been the bestest brother to you, and what you told me yesterday, really got me thinking and it's been a long time since we hung out so I was thinking we could have some real bro and sis bonding time?" He says, throwing his hands all over the place for exaggeration.

"Look Jeremiah," I laugh at my own nickname for him before I proceed, "Look, things have changed, you think you can just come apologize and everything's fine? Sorry to break it to you but no. For now I don't think I can handle a bondingtrip with my little brother who turned into an asshole 5 seconds into his parents deaths," I lead him to the door and slam it shut, I know it's unfair of me but I'm not his real sister, I don't even like him and frankly I don't care, I'm not one to open up so for now I should just ignore him. When you ignore it, it goes away.

My headache did get better though, so I guess I'm going to get all my supplies from my list right now.

* * *

After a eight hours of painful work I finally have the things I need to save this pain in the assTV show, I went over to the nearest gardening story and bought out all the Vervain, so now we have some for every morning for everyone to drink. I bought about 3 lockets, one for me, one for Care and one extra, using Elena's credit card of course and adding vervain into each of the lockets. I spent 3 hours going through old boxes to find the Jonathan Gilbert's Journal and after spending about 2 hours digging around in Stefan's father's grave, searching for the Grimoire. I also spent an entire hour cutting wood to make as many stakes as possible, for when you know, I get pissed of. Lastly I got the weapons I needed to kill an Original and travelers, annoying little things and the rest I will find eventually when I remember about them.

I was exhausted, my eyes grew heavy from the strenuous effects of excessive agitation of my now weak brain. There's a kind of tired that needs a good night's sleep, and another that needs so much more- which was the one that I had. At once, I was struck with incoherence, and inconsistency to my thoughts, as I kneeled down and leaned a shoulder against the wall, yawning as I hid my belongings in a secret hole behind my closets wall. Pushing away a few bricks and neatly putting them back in to hide my things behind it. I had finally stuffed everything inside, aside from my Vervain which I held in a large drawer, ready for everyday use.

Shit, my mind had just remembered to work and now I had forgotten one of the most important things on my list, the moonstone, the entire reason Katherine comes to Mystic Falls, aside from Stefan. How in the hell was I about to get the only thing needed from my ex-boyfriend to which whom I had just re-broken up with.

I have my options, there's the nice way but I'm not nice, I never was and never will be. I have my own kind of persuasion, go bad or go home.

Brace yourselves, this going to be interesting.

* * *

 _I do not own any characters of The Vampire Diaries except of course the amazing OC. *This is a work of fiction (not real for those who don't know).All of the characters except the OC belong to the TV show. Some characters, organization and a few events portrayed in this novel are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously.*_


	3. Chapter 3: The Meet And Greet

Chapter #3:

Morning before school:

Again I wake up to the sound of birds chirping, I grab the nearest object around me which happened to be my beeping alarm clock and throw it out the window, onto the nearby tree filled with a nest of birds.

"Piss off!" I scream as they fly away, I can't handle the sound of waking up like Cinderella, I seriously need to change some things around here, including my hair. This good girl look made people think I was nice, me? Nice? That should be a crime. After class I'm getting my hair done immediately, so let me catch up on what I missed. My little mission yesterday made me miss the party, so by now Vicki Donovan should have been attacked and Elena and Stefan probably went through some more 'bonding'.

"Veronica, what the hell are you going?" I hear a pesky little voice coming down from underneath me and I look down to see Caroline.

"Oh hey Blondie," I scream, obviously not happy with the fact that people can just visit me whenever they want to.

"Um, why is there an alarm clock stuck in your tree?" Her face was absolutely priceless.

"Long story- short I woke to the sound of birds chirping so I decided to put them out of their misery." I use my inner voice as I look down at her shocked face.

"Come on, get in here," I say, only to see her face scrunch up in confusion, "and I realize only now how that sounded, get your head out of the gutter, Care." I roll my eyes and shut my window.

I quickly slip out of a random shirt, I wasn't going to wear one of my cupcake Pyjamas, well they were already long gone anyway. I didn't have much in my closet left cause you see, I decided to burn anything that had pink, glitter or anything that could give the effect to people that 'I'm a nice person'.

I slipped into some some black jeans, ripped shreds every five centimeters, a black tank with a shoelace type of crossing over my chest, showing some cleavage and lastly my signature black leather jacket. I never use makeup, like ever but this room had so much of it I couldn't let all of it go to waste, although I threw 98% of it away. I grab some Lita heels and try to apply some makeup but ultimately fail as Caroline barges in.

"You know you can knock right?" I cross my arms staring at her as she jumps on now my dark ombré blue and white bed.

"Oops?" She gasps, over exaggerating.

"There's my window, there's the door, I'm a bitch and you're a whore!" I sing, skipping over to her, earning a giggle.

I noticed her smile fall after a moment and then I remember, that son of a bitch Stefan rejected her at the party that I had missed.

"I know he rejected you," I bluntly start, she just nods her head weakly with teary eyes.

"I know, I'm not good enough for him," you'd be surprised, I mean he does end up with her in the last season, "I mean, how come the guys I like, never like me. THey always chose Elena over me and she doesn't even try!" She hangs her head now full on crying. Ugh I hated when girls cried, it just proved that women were weaker then men but of course there's always me to prove them wrong.

"Look Caroline, imma be honest with you, you need to stop your whole jealousy thing with Elena. She's not worth it, she maybe my sister but I've watched as everything got handed down to her on a golden platter my entire life. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and find someone better, you can be an amazing person when you want to and guys would literally kill to be with you. Forget that jerk and just stop looking in all the wrong directions. Ok?" I say, throwing her a tissue.

"Thanks V, you're right. I can be so much better than that. Your such a great person you know."

"Ugh don't get all sentimental with me now will ya, oh by the way before I forget," I grab a vervain filled locket and hand it to her before putting one on myself.

"Here, it's for you, I actually like you and I don't like many human beings, so this is my gift to you, never take it of because if you do then you're immediately on my hit list." I say before walking out the door to get some breakfast before she starts to cry again of joy.

* * *

Class went by quick today, I barely paid any attention but I did watch Elena stare at Stefan the entire time. Although every time I turn around he's always looking back at me, like his eyes never leave me.

Ugh, I don't need more drama. When class ended I immediately ran out of there, immediately to Caroline's locker, where Elena and Bonnie already stood, probably talking shit about somebody, you know, the usual.

"Ok, guys we're getting out of here but first I'm getting a haircut." I grin as they all shook their heads in disbelief.

* * *

I had finally decided, after a 30 minute argument about my hair with the employees I had finally decided, I wanted my dark dirty blonde hair curled but only the bottom then the top half I wanted to have white dyed and the edges hot pale pink.

It ended up looking amazing. My curls all neatly sliding into place as the colors blended with each other. I smiled, satisfied with my work. Well I didn't really do the work but still I looked amazing and I wasn't the only one who thought so. I wasn't blind, I could tell others checking me out as I walked into a cafe with Caroline, Bonnie and Elena. We sat down and just talked and I actually listened, I'm usually the first one to fall asleep but this convo was keeping me up. I could see Caroline wearing the locket I gave her as I grinned back at her.

After a moment of silence Elena jumped out of her seat, grabbing her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Asks Caroline.

"You're right, I'm going to do what I should have done already a long time ago. I'm feeling confident," she struts out here after flipping her hair back. After a moment of silence she rushes back with an embarrassed smile, tapping my shoulder.

"On second thought, V, would you mind coming for moral support?" I couldn't stop myself from smiling, I was about to meet Damon, Damon Salvatore.

"Sure sis, no problem." I jump up aswell, grabbing my stuff and jumping in the car behind her.

* * *

We finally reach a large house, a black gate covering the entrance, carefully crafted in steel, opened to reveal a large building. The smooth, even flagstones weaved their way across the hard ground. Looking around the you could see windows, countless windows, each surrounded by a metal spiked window sill. You could tell that there were needless amounts of rooms, 7 bedrooms if I remember correctly. The building reminded me of some old traditional German house. Trees surrounding it, bushes trimmed and the grass cut. Everything was in place, just like in the movie, one thing they forget to every mention in the movie was how they got everything to look perfect without ever showing how they work.

"Wait here for a few minutes before you sneak in, listen and help me out with confessing my feelings, if I need any help, ok? Don't mess up," Elena states, opening the car door and walking out.

Seconds turn into minutes, minutes turn into, well I haven't exactly bein waiting hours but I stil waited and waited and it seemed like forever, so I jumped out of the car and walked towards the house. It was huge, the wooden door was open so I just grabbed hold of it and it instantly opened up, only to reveal a hallway and an enormous living room. I saw a bottle of bourbon and grabbed it, taking a sip, I needed to calm my nerves.

I walked down a little further only to see a frozen Stefan glaring at the gorgeous Damon freakin' Salvatore.

Damon was, like his brother, extremely good looking, you could see the brotherly similarities, his facial features almost seemed perfect, his remarkably high cheekbones and totally masculine chin. His jawline was sharp, his complexion seemed perfect, the right amount of muscles, standing tall as if he were the definition of power, I mean aside from me of course. His choice of hair strook me as odd though, no matter how much his 'bad boy' smile influenced his appearance his hair still looked weird. Throughout it all I could only focus on his remarkable, blue eyes, contrasting to his dark lashes as he continued to grin.

I saw his crystal, baby blue eyes stare me up and down, then at my bottle of bourbon. I didn't even notice how Stefan had turned and was now staring at me in awe. His face immediately softened, as if his veins were about to pop at any moment only now found a way to relax.

Elena on the other hand looked incredibly awkward, you could tell she knew that she wasn't wanted here, her face a mixture of disappointment and the 'it's all my fault' look, which she happened to carry throughout the entire show.

"Wow, hi, y-you look really good," says Stefan and I start to remember that I had just gotten my hair done.

His eyes never leave mine and for a moment both Salvatore brothers don't say anything, they just stare, I mean I'm not that good looking.

"I know Stefan, I know," I smirk, earning a smile from him, "Oh and let me guess, this must be the brother, who by the way has good taste in alcohol." I walk over to shake his hand with my free one, my other still holding the bottle of bourbon.

"Let me guess, by the look on Elena's face, we have some family issues, let me guess, parents?", no response, "bad history?" still silence, "Or was it a girl?" I see both of them raise their eyebrows in shock.

"So I'm right," I grin.

"We haven't been properly introduced, my names Katherine," I say taking his hand, a devil's smirk plastered on my face. Damons eyes widen in shock, Stefan not far behind him. Damon looking absolutely baffled, I really know how to get to someone don't I.

"Just kidding, I'm Elenas sister, the names Veronica, Veronica Gilbert, I heard you talking about a girl named Katherine, Stefan's ex," I look at him, only to see him clench his fists in anger.

"Should have realized she played you both immediately and by the look of it we don't want Elena to repeat that for you now do we." I smile.

"Damon Salvatore, pleasure to meet a women who could guess my problems after a second's encounter," He grabs my hand, placing his ice cold lips on my knuckles.

"Damon, let me tell you this, I absolutely resent players and suck ups, well Stefan already knew that, so I advice you to probably stay away from me because, sweetheart, you are both those things," I shake my head, side to side, smirking.

"One more person to add to the long list of people that don't appreciate my presence." He sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, this is getting weird, I-I'm leaving, sorry Stefan, we had some fun, we talked, bonded, it was epic but now it's time for reality to set in. Goodbye," She says, inhaling deeply and walking out, holding back those tears.

Crying, like I mentioned before, I hate crying, honestly I can't remember the last time I cried, maybe it was when my real sister was murdered, maybe it was when my parents picked up their suitcases and just left or maybe it was when I was thrown off into the streets, so basically all when I was 10 years old.

"Well there goes my ride," I walk away from Damon now facing a hurt Stefan.

"Oh my god, how much I loath romance, heartbreak and all that shit covered in pink glitter and hearts, Stefan, get over it, I know you saw a future with my sister but obviously she's just angered over our parents death," I roll my eyes, "she's looking for a attention, a puppy to follow her around. She blames herself for everything, like everything, it gets annoying." I walk up to him, now only inches away from him.

I lean in and whisper, "By the way, we still need to talk," I sneer, giggling a little bit.

I walk back to Damon who's giving me a strange look, "Damon, right?"

"That's me," he grins, "I know guys like you , they get what they want, play girls, huge ego, bad boy vibe? And when things go wrong you destroy everything good around them. Am I right or am I right?"

"Well if you put it like-",

"My point is that I've met you for what? 5 minutes and I already can see through you," oh he has no idea, "So stop whatever game you thought about playing with my sister and maybe be a little nicer to your brother." His smirk falls and I shove him the bottle of bourbon.

"Well, I have to go find a way to get back home and than yell at Elena for leaving and probably end up getting drunk." I walk out without another word.


	4. Chapter 4: Puns, Punches And Speaches

It's still taking me time, a lot of time. First of all what even is time? It means the indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole. Yeah, yeah, I _totally_ did not google that up.

Well anyway, it's taking me awhile to process everything that's been happening so far, I mean I'm still wondering if this is all a dream? So far though, I have decided I have no choice but continue to live my life, survive and do what the real Veronica Gilbert would do. Naturally I don't remember everything from the TV show but I'm going to do what is necessary to prevent stupid mistakes. Oh yeah, and avoid getting into any love-related-drama.

There's going to be no way of getting out of drama, but any love related drama, no. If I open up, there's no going back. To make things even worse, I still freakout everytime I wake up in my new blue bed. I mean confusion rushes over me every time I wake up, I know it's already been a couple of days but my mind still struggles to wrap around the fact that I wake up in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed. People really need to be more carefull with the saying 'There's a first time for everything.'

Meeting Damon Salvatore turned out to be more fun than I had thought, right after though I called Caroline and spent my entire ride bickering to her and the moment I had gotten the chance I attacked Elena from a far distance, yelling at her for leaving me and jumping on her back. It didn't end well.

Walking down the stairs I could see both Elena and Jenna getting dinner ready, as if on cue my stomach growls and I proceeded to try my best to cover the noise.

Jenna looks up at me and laughs at my growling stomach, "Come here, help us get ready," She commands.

"Jeez, Aunt Jenna," it's still hard to call her that, "I'm coming."

"We were just talking about Stefan and his brother." She states, passing me a plate.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues," Elena starts. Yeah, a raging hunger too, I roll my eyes.

"Well, atleast it's an ex-girlfriend-" Jenna proceeds before I cut her of. "-is it a bad time to mention both Salvatore brothers dated her." I smirk. Jenna cringes and Elena's mouth just hangs open.

"Well… wait till you date a guy with mommy issues." She sarcastically comments.

Oh boy, they have no idea. His mom left because their father was abusive and she couldn't do anything about it, so bam! She became a vampire and bam! She became a ripper and bam! She didn't care about her sons but about a bunch of heretics. What did Elena say again about family issues?

"Or cheating issues." She continues, or wait let me think… hunger issues.

"Or amphetamine issues." Or _maybe_ vampire issues.

Suddenly our lovely conversation gets rudely interrupted by the one and only little Gilbert.

"I'm leaving, no way am I staying for more family drama." I yell-whisper and run up the stairs.

"Veronica get back here!" is the last thing I hear before quickly shutting my bedroom door.

* * *

Twas the night of the comet, truthfully I had very little memory of this event, purely because I maybe a) fell asleep while watching b) it involved unnecessary drama or d) I just didn't care. Anywho, I made my way through a bunch of children laughing and playing, middle aged women gossiping about whatever family drama they could snuff out and let's not forget the many, many couples making out on the town's wooden benches.

I literally don't have a clue to why I am here, Caroline was helping set up this event and I just spent my time passing out flyers to promote it. Which I thought was just stupid because hey, there were already about a million posters hanging on every corner of _every_ street.

"He didn't call hu?" A concerned Bonnie asks Elena. Maybe because he was a 100-and-something year old vampire who probably still doesn't know what google means.

"Or text.." Elena proceeds the convo.

"Hmm… well Elena, did you guys ever exchange numbers?" I ask. The look on her face answered my question, and people say she's smart.

"It's an important milestone in any relationship." Supports the future-witch.

"I'm telling you, he's not going to call you anytime soon." I say, getting a questioning expression from both girs. "Why?" They both ask. "Because, I broke his phone with a blender." I laugh, and both of them just roll their eyes.

"You know what else is an important milestone in any relationship?" I get a look from Elena but Bonnie seems generally interested. "Sex." I smirk, only to receive a punch in the arm by both Elena _and_ Bonnie. "Now you sound like Caroline." Bonnie inhales, as if she were trying to hold in her laughter. I was about to say a really good comeback but Elena cuts me off.

"By the way, I found your phone in the cookie jar?" She hands me a pink-glitter-fluffy-cased phone.

"Why is the world is so cruel?" She gives me a weird look of disapproval, "to create such a hideous cover?" I cry out and again I only recieve an eye roll from both of them.

"You insisted on buying this, remember?"

"What was wrong with me back then?" I huff, tucking a strand of hair behind my ears.

I turn around and see Caroline so I ditch the brunettes and run to her. Her eyes scan over me than at my glitter bomb of a phone.

"Finally, I was worried you would need a new one, now check all your messages because I sent you a list of things to do." She starts, barely looking at me, only staring in horror at my phone cover.

As we walk I look through my texts:

 _Matty_ _: Hey, we haven't talked in awhile. Catch up soon?_

 _BonBon_ _: 68 unread messages (which I didn't bother to read)_

 _BFFCareeeee_ _: 30 unread messages_

 _Sissy_ _: I'll meet you later_

 _Dipshit_ _: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that at school, call me?_

I'm guessing Dipshit, is Tyler. Well I guess I can use this, so I text back. _Ty… we need to talk._

I still need the Moonstone, so I can use the situation to get to it... What? I get what I want, don't expect a little perfect girl. I also need to desperately change the nicknames, old me seriously had issues.

I quickly text Elena and slowly read through Bonnie's million messages, that girl needs help. Matt I just text back saying _sure_ , I guess we were close?

We keep walking, both of us on our phones when suddenly Caroline speeds up her pase. "What the-" I realize she was in a hurry heading towards a glaring Damon Salvatore, well that's my cue to leave, I quickly turn around and prepare to escape Caroline but she grabs onto my jacket and pulls me along with her, me whining half way through.

"Hi," Caroline smiles, elbowing me in the stomach as I gasp for air. "Hi…" I choke out.

"I remember both of you, we met the night Vicki Donovan got attacked," He then turns to me "And you, how could I forget you, you made quite an impression on both me and my brother." He smirks, oh how badly I wanted to slap that smirk of his face.

"Right you're the brother still pining after his ex." Now I'm the one smirking.

"Well, we were just about to invite you to the watch the comet." Caroline says, completely ignoring my last statement.

"Well I'm sure he has sooooo many other things to do so lets jus-,"

"Actually I would love to go." Damon smiles, accepting the invitation with a charming smile, I bet that smile could get any girl he wanted.

"Looking forward to seeing you both ladies tonight." He bows dramatically, his lips curling up, grinning like crazy as I roll my eyes and walk away dragging a flushed Caroline behind me.

* * *

I walk up towards the large mansion, looking through the details, I was honestly fascinated with it, the structure, the details, the beauty of it, brick by brick. Just kidding, I didn't give a shit that I was now standing in front of the Lockwood mansion but I did take a long look around the place, my eyes gazing over it. It's important to know as much as possible about where you are, the quickest escapes, the quickest way in, bla bla bla.

Making my way up the polished, white stairs, my boots clicking with every step, I slowly knock on the door, after a moment a slim women with straight hair and dark grey eyes opens the door, a big, fake smile plastered on her face.

"Veronica! Oh, how nice to see you, we haven't seen eachother since… since-"

"-my parents died, I know, it's alright to mention it. It's hard but I'm working past it, it's nice to see you Carol." I smoothly converse at her doorstep. Why am I even being nice to her? Well, I can use this to my advantage, from what I remember Carol Lockwood or whatever her name is, is a classy woman and appreciates a woman with manners. Or something like that, I don't even know, the only thing I remember about the Lockwoods was Tyler's dad wasn't the nicest, Tyler's a jerk and Mason is hot.

"Well, no matter how much I love seeing you, I must ask, why are you here?" She quickly smiles, showing of her silicon, white teeth.

"I-I'm here to see Tyler, we really need to talk." I slightly nod my head and see her eyes light up quickly at the mention of Tyler.

"It's about time, he hasn't been the same without you." She opens the door, nodding for me to come in. "Please, come in."

I strut in, and look at the decorations, nearly falling over from a concussion because of how classic the theme clearly was. Ugh, live in the now woman! We all know you were a slut in high school most likely so stop living in the eighteen hundreds.

"Well, excuse me but I have to find Tyler." I make my way out of the room, towards a large hallway, in full honesty seeing Tyler is the last thing on my mind, I open the wooden doors slowly only to reveal bedrooms, dining rooms and bathrooms.

Making my way behind the living room corner, I quickly spot the Lockwood's office and force the door open, roughly yet quietly.

I step in and suddenly my heart rate picks up, I need to find it, as soon as possible. Without hesitation I search around, my mind pressured into trying to remember where it was hidden in the television show.

All I remember is a safe, nothing else. I stop my shuffling and quickly observe the area, my eyes taking in everything and every good hiding spot. I almost fall into a fit of laughter when I realize just where it is. I have learned to use my mind in situations like these, to quickly find what I need.

I smirk and walk over to the carpets edge, lightly opening it up, underneath revealed a large wooden plank with a small hole, hastily grabbing the piece of wood I see a large metal safe open for display. Wow, they are dumb.

I shuffle through some papers and folders, slowly reaching in for a small, delicate box with some type of design on it. I grab the top of and quickly grab the object inside it.

A small, translucent, hockey sized, milky-clear-like-colored, flat, gemstone sits on my hand. The moonstone. Without hesitation I grab it and slide it quickly into my jackets pocket. Excitement streams over me and I can't get over the fact that I had gotten one of the most important objects needed.

I shut everything back in it's place and walk out the door, turning around and see a Tyler walking towards me.

"Veronica?" I sigh rolling my eyes, just my luck. "What are you doing here?" He asks, grabbing onto my shoulder.

"Looking in the trash." I laugh, "Why?" I sigh, my face turning stone cold.

"Because I thought that's where I'd find you." I do my best, obvious, fake smile.

"I just came to tell you I burned all your stuff." My face turns to a sarcastically concerned expression.

"I'd give you the ashes but I decided to keep them as memory, oh and I think it's time for us to have 'the talk'." I grit my teeth in response to his shocked face, grabbing onto his buff arm I head towards the living room.

We sit down on a small, petite sofa. "Look, I know you're mad-"

"Oh Ty, ty, I'm not mad." I glaze my eyes over his face, biting my lip. I slowly lean forward, my fingers grip around his arms and I glare into his eyes. "I'm furious." I whisper, leading my index finger under his chin.

"I take cheating _very_ seriously, unfaithfully, unloyalty, it's disgusting." I spit.

"I'm sorry!" He yells, "You think I don't care? Well, it the first thing I think of when I wake up, the last thing I think of when I fall asleep. If I could take it back, I would!" He shakes me but I only flinch. "I would take it back, it was a mistake. I'm only human." He finally says.

I stand up and my eyes soften, melting into his hazel ones. I lick my bottom lip, fumbling with my fingers and I let out a sigh.

"Tyler Lockwood." I stand up, smiling. Without even thinking another second, I ball my fists and with a single muscle my knuckles make contacts with his face at an alarming rate. It hit him directly near his eyes, clashing with it. I stand there watching how my fists smash his entrails together under the amount of force I had used, the impact hitting him to the ground. "Rember these words, your knife my back, my fist, your head."

"The fuck!" He screams, "You just punched me!" He yells, clasping his face.

"Honey, that wasn't even the tiniest bit painful compared to what you made me feel." I take a step over his body and walk towards the entrance of the house, only to see Mrs. Lockwood.

"What happened in there!" She asks, aroused. "You raised a terrible, cheating, bastard." I shrug slightly. "Here." I hand her a small bandage from my pocket.

Taking a step forward I open the neat door, "Bye bitches!" I whoop before skipping out of the house, onto the brick path.

* * *

I walk down to the town square? Whatever this place is called, I just follow the crowd of people with candles and quickly look around and try to spot them, I easily see Caroline because of her bright yellow dress and head towards her.

The first thing I notice is Matt sulking away and Elena and Stefan in some deep, pointless, shitty convo. I hate romance.

"Hello, hoe." I take a step towards Caroline and when my gaze finally shifts from Elena and Stefan I see a awkward Matt standing in front of me.

"Well you're not Caroline but you'll have to do. Light me up?" I signal.

"Uh-," He starts. "Not that way, you idiot, I meant my candle." I gesture my candle towards him.

When he finally connects my candle with his nothing happens, he struggles to light my candle and I can't help but make a sarcastic comment, "You should be a firefighter, you really know how to stop any fire." I roll my eyes.

"Hey! I'm not the only one, it's kinda your fault to."

"Oh come on, I'm _blaze_ tastic." I smirk at my pun.

"I'm the one here who's _burnin_ hot."

"Well, I got all the steaming passion in my soul, you may be burning over here but it still looks like you're on fire, literally." I shoot back.

"Maybe we should stop." He laughs.

"Oh I'm just _warming_ up." I grin back.

"Here's something to brighten your day," He starts, grinning like crazy. "I LAVA good pun fight, and I LAVA winning."

"Looks like I've met my _match_ ," I hold back my laughtrt, man, this guy isn't so bad. "So let me ashe you a question?"

"Fire away." He snorts.

"Actually no, not a question, a statement, blaze your way out of here before you get roasted." I'm now full on laughing,

"If you can't stand the heat, you better bolt." He shakes his head, smiling.

"I-," I'm suddenly cut off by a angry Elena passing past me.

"I need to go, this isn't over!" I yell over my shoulder before walking towards Stefan.

"Everything ok?" I ask, he opens his mouth to say something but I stop him. "Actually, I don't care, just tell me what happened."

"She met my brother and now this happened, my brother he just-,"

"-Pushes your buttons, tries to make your life miserable?" My lips quiver and part, he stares at me in amusement.

"Exactly, I didn't really think of her in a romantic way, when we first met. I feel like this was kind of forced on me. I needed to meet her, she-she reminded me of someone, someone I had met a long time ago and I realized she was nothing like her. I guess that's enough for me, she's a great girl and she's there." He confesses, I hold my mouth, trying not to puke.

"Are you okay?" He asks, totally concerned.

"No, I think, I'm about to puke." I say and he only chuckles.

"Oh my god, did you not hear anything I had said the other day?" I feel like my eyeballs are going to get stuck from rolling so much. "My sister doesn't need more drama in her life and something tells me you're full of it. I don't like you, so leave us both alone." I feel bad, I honestly do, he's not bad for her, aside from the howl series of drama he drags along. But the only way to slow it down is to get him to stop.

"Don't worry, I'll make you like me… Verone." He smirked, earning a giggle from me as I turn around. "You're not my friend! You can't call me that!" I yell back after a moment.

Taking another step, I see a glaring Damon in front of me.

"Hello… Verone." He smirks, arms crossed, again rocking that leather jacket.

"Bye bye dick." I try turning around but he grabs me by my shoulder.

"Wow, you're not very nice." He whistles. "So I've been told, many, many times." I snap back.

"Come on now, aren't you glad I'm here? Caroline sure is."

"Well Caroline needs some help, she's suffered some brain problems, she can't tell the difference between jerks and Matt." Yup, I'm officially hoping they end up together. "Don't worry, it's not Caroline I'm interested though."

"Oh really?" I lick my lips.

"It's-"

"Elena, boy, I know. Just keep me out of your future Salvatore, shitty love triangles." He laughs before turning around to see Vicki Donovan. Oh no shit's about to go down.

* * *

"You're all going to die." I state.

"I don't care when or even how, it might because of your age," I look at Stefan who eyes me suspiciously, "It might be because of murder, it even might be because of Alison's crappy speech right now about happiness and joy." I walk slowly of the stage, grabbing onto a stranger's tie, pulling him closer and laugh.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, cheerleaders and jocks, man-whores and nerds, the young, the old welcome to Mystic Falls High School." I let go of the random guys tie, he was on the verge of crying and getting horny, it creeped the shit out of me. I let go but not before I see him grab a piece of bubblegum and place it on his lips, before he has the chance to chew I press my lips against his and grab the chewing gum. I lean back and begin to carelessly chew.

"Cherry flavoured, not bad." I take a step back, my heel making a clicking noise and I see Alison run in her strawberry colored heels. She quickly grabs the microphone from my hand in anger, I hold onto it a little longer before letting go as she stumbles back a few steps.

"What are you doing! You dim-witted lunatic!" Her squeaky little voice lets out.

"What do you think I'm doing, I'm giving everyone the proper welcome back speech… and you call me a lunatic." I roll my eyes, she opens her mouth to spit back but I place my hand firmly against her mouth, her lipgloss sticking onto me like glue.

I slowly lift my finger to my mouth and make a shushing noise, her eyes widening in fear, "Honey, I here am the most honest person you will ever meet, unlike you and your fake nails and bull-crap-of-a-speech." I'm now on top of a empty armchair, my long hair dangling and my smirk only growing. I could see a few people around me burst into snorts, I quickly take the chance and grab her mic.

I bet y'all wondering who the hell is Alsion, so here's my definition: A living, breathing dumb blonde, preppy popular and daddy's little princess. No one knows for sure but we all think she literally eats makeup and lipgloss. _Gender:_ Plastic _Orientation_ : Anything breathing _Born_ : Out of a Vagina _Status_ : Alive (not for long) _Species_ : Demon in heels _Cause of future death_ : Me _Spare time:_ Plans my death. Oh and remember how Caroline was used by Damon in the beginning of the series? Yeah, well Alison here is the new Caroline apparently. Damon's using her for *cough* his selfish needs *cough* and to get to Elena.

"Get down from there-I-I'm so sorry everyone, not everyone in our school is like this-this vulture, this school gives us all a good education." She screams, jumping up and down underneath me, reaching for the microphone as I yawn.

"Sorry sug _a_ r but 'vultures' like me can not stand in the same mile radius as you, our side effects include, coughing, bitching, screaming, bullying and in most cases death by heart attack from the shock of seeing your niceness." I smile sweetly, now tilting my head towards the stunned audience in front of me.

I'm pretty sure no one had expected this, I just found out about this an hour ago, apparently every year this school has an assembly to celebrate our welcoming back to another year. It just so happened that one member of the student ambassadors committee got to give a speech to the students and this year it just so happened to be Alison.

"I'm sorry hun but people like me literally want to die every time we see emotional, nice bitches like you." I smile now turning my head towards the audience in front of me.

"Listen up everyone, fellow high school students, you're all a society built on hypocrisy and a high school social status, basically you're _all_ a mash up of gossip, unnecessary, adolescent drama, brutal violence and may I mention how everyone here including me are judgmental classmates who will remember your mistakes for the rest of our lives." I kick a water bottle out of girl's hand who was now shaking in fear, smirking as I see Stefan and Elena on the corner of the room staring in horror.

"I was talking about the importance of being a good person-oomph!" I don't let her finish as a spit the chewing gum from my mouth onto her blonde hair.

The crowd watches with excitement as she runs out of the room screaming, screeching and yelling, it was hilarious really.

"Now, let me give you _my_ heartwarming welcome, I'm pretty sure you all don't want to hear Allison's speech on being caring." I roll my eyes, holding the gaze of the entire high school.

"Listen up kids, here's the full truth about high school," I let out a sigh and sit on a random guy's lap, the microphone still in my hands. "It's a bitch and so is everyone here, including you, teachers and mwha!" I point my slim finger at my chest. "Here is where your self-esteem, innocence, virginity and dreams die. Here you will be judged by your appearance, drama will fill your head, where you should be worrying about homework but nobody really cares," I turn towards a clique of nerds and roll my eyes, "Except you," I point towards them. "Yes you know-it-all bitches." I nod with sympathy.

"Here friends become enemies, here you will be bullied or even be the bully, here six! Six valuable hours of our life get wasted, whoosh!" I over exaggerate, "Here you will wish you were somewhere else, here you will have high chance of becoming or even be targeted by the school's 'new Gossip Girl slash A. No matter what, you _will_ rot here." I could see everyone leaning forward, really interested.

"So let me introduce you, here we have the cheerleaders," I point towards the group of girls in front of me as they cheer, "And yes most are blonde… and dumb. Here we have the jocks, careful they bite the good girls hard, right Alison?" I laugh as she walks in with her hair messed up and she does nothing but growl back at me.

"Here we have the nerds, aka the ones you will end up working for to pay for your pathetic lives. Then we have the computer geeks, like I said the future Gossip girls, we actually have a howl variety of them, we have the math/science nerds, humanities nerds, anime nerds, hackers and gamers, techies and the stage crew. " I jump up from the guys lap and walk towards the stage still talking.

"The stoners!" I yell, "My bros," I proceed and they all clap, bowing and falling over, "No I mean literally my bro, my stoner brother. We have the PDA couples, careful they carry more than just diseases, we have the rebels, so me, we have the loners who I don't know why are loners because they seem to hang out with each other?" I say standing on stage.

"We have the skaters, trust me they know how to ride," I wink, "The tree-huggers but everyone already knows they're bitches with no lives. Moving on to the bad boys/gangsters who aren't as good in bed as they say they are." Rolling my eyes I continue, "Future drop outs, so me included, the preps, you guys met Alison right?" I point towards there howl group but they all just scowl at me. "The theater kids, the best they can do is sing 'Happy Birthday'." I snort.

"New students," everyone looks towards Stefan and he steps back in embarrassment, "don't expect anything here, you have no chance of survival."

"So," I clap, "Welcome to high school, have a nice four years!"


End file.
